


Hungry Hungry Couch

by Mermaidyarn



Series: Yarndrien [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Couch, Couches, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Humour, Knitting, Lost items, Married Couple, Married Life, Silly, Yarn, adrienette - Freeform, based on real life, lost phone, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidyarn/pseuds/Mermaidyarn
Summary: Marinette was  sitting quietly on her couch working on her latest knitting project: a green hat with gold flecks in it. It was going to be a gift for Nino. She had just finished a round when someone started pounding on her door. She set her project down on the couch next to where she was sitting.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Yarndrien [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680814
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Hungry Hungry Couch

“NATHALIE!! I thought I told you to get Adrien on the phone!“ Gabriel stood at his desk and yelled from his office and through the door. 

She opened the door slightly and peered into his office. “Sir, I called him twice with no answer,” she replied calmly.

He slid into his chair and ran his hand through his hair. “Do I really have to do everything myself?” He picked up his office phone and dialed Adrien's number with no answer. He slammed the phone down and dialed it again with the same results. He repeated until the phone no longer rang and went straight to voicemail. He growled at Nathalie. “Nathalie, call for a car. He is ignoring me for some reason and I’m going to find out why.” 

Marinette was sitting quietly on her couch working on her latest knitting project: a green hat with gold flecks in it. It was going to be a gift for Nino. She had just finished a round when someone started pounding on her door. She set her project down on the couch next to where she was sitting. The 4 double pointed knitting needles were attached to it and the 5th one was loose. She stood up to go see who was at the door.

She was shocked to see both Gabriel and Nathalie standing at the door. “Where is my son?” Gabriel demanded as he pushed the door further open and walked past Marinette with Nathalie trailing behind. 

“I-I’m not really sure.” Marinette stuttered in shock, “I can call him and find out where he is.”

“That’s no use. I have called him several times already and he didn’t answer and now his phone is just going to voicemail,” Gabriel huffed, plopping down in one of their arm chairs.

“Well I know he had a photo shoot earlier today. You know he always turns the ringer off on his phone and sometimes he forgets to turn it back on again. You're more than welcome to sit and wait for him to return. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Marinette tried to keep a friendly tone. “Can I get either one of you something to drink?”

“No!” He just about growled.

Marinette headed back to the couch, trying to avoid her upset father-in-law, to continue working on her project. She picked it up and didn’t see her 5th needle. She bent down to see if it was laying on the floor but didn’t see it. She got up and looked under the couch and it wasn’t there. She decided to check under the cushion. 

Gabriel raised a brow. “What on earth are you doing?”

“I’m just looking for my knitting needle. I think my couch ate it. I can’t work on my project without it.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and started complaining under his breath to no one in particular. Something about his only child not answering his calls and he was sure he was ignoring him for one reason or another, after all he has done for him. Marinette was trying to ignore his rants as she started to dig deeper into the couch looking for her missing needle. She was sure it had slipped down deeper inside it. It must be stuck down in the seam next to the arm. 

She found something with the tips of her fingers and pulled out Adrien’s cell phone along with a pair of her black lace underwear. “Shit,” she swore under her breath, shoving the underwear back into the couch. She quickly put the cushion back on the couch and sat down. She looked up to see an amused look on Nathalie's face and a puzzled look on Gabriel’s from her quick movements. “Well, I figured out why Adien’s not answering your calls, his phone was inside the couch.” She noticed it was off and held down the button to turn it back on but nothing happened. “The battery also appears to be dead,” she exclaimed, holding up the phone, hoping they didn’t see her underwear and that she didn’t appear to be red.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, turning to Nathalie.

Nathalie turned to Marinette with a mischievous look and asked, “So, did you find your needle or anything else?”

Marinette took a breath and opened her mouth to reply when the front door opened. Adrien walked in looking confused to see his father and Nathalie in his living room. “Father?” 

“Adrien, there you are. I have been calling you all afternoon,” Gabriel said sternly. 

“I seem to have misplaced my phone. I just went back to the photo shoot to see if maybe I dropped it in my dressing room or something.” Marinette held up the phone. “Oh my goodness, where did you find it?” He exclaimed, sounding relieved. 

“It slipped down inside the couch.”

He rushed over and retrieved his phone from his wife. “So, what brings you here, Father?”

“You were ignoring my calls!” Gabriel shouted, with an aggressive tone.

Defensively, Adrien shot back, “I didn’t ignore your calls, I lost my phone!” 

“You need to learn to be more responsible! How do you expect to run a whole company if you can’t even keep track of a small piece of technology?”

Adrien knew there was no use arguing with him. He hung his head. “Yes, Father, I’ll try harder. Besides, I’ll have Marinette to help run it.” He smirked at her, “and she’s apparently really good at finding things.” He knew that bringing her up irritated his father. He was against his son getting married so young; he felt like his son didn’t have enough life experience yet, and definitely didn’t want his son settling down with the first girl he ever really dated. 

He grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her into a hug and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. “You’ll help me, right Mari?” He said with a pout. He knew his father was being ridiculous. His father hated seeing them being affectionate to each other and acting this way would push his father over the edge. 

Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes in disgust. “Come, Nathalie, we have a business to run, hopefully one that my son, and his wife will not destroy,” he said, sounding annoyed and heading for the door.

“Father, I want you to know that Mari is an amazing designer. Together, we're an unstoppable team!” Adrien called out with a chuckle as his father and Nathalie slipped out the door.

Adrien sighed and flopped down on the couch. “I hope they weren't here long. Did Father happen to tell you what was so important he had to drop everything and rush over here to talk to me about?”

“Actually, no, he didn’t,” Marinette giggled. Remembering what was stuck in the couch, she turned quickly. “Oh my goodness, move. I need to get something else out of the couch.” She sounded frantic, practically pulling him up from the couch. 

Adrien hopped up and she quickly removed the cushion and fished out her underwear, tossing them at him. He caught them with his quick reflexes. She continued to dig around, finally finding what she had originally gone in for. “Found it!” She exclaimed, holding up her missing needle. 

Confused by what had just happened, he looked down to see what it was that she had thrown at him. “What’s up with these?” He questioned, twirling her underwear on his finger, with a smirk. 

“Oh my goodness!” She brought both her hands to her face holding the needle between two of her fingers, shaking her head. “I was looking for my missing knitting needle and instead I pulled out your cell phone and those out of the couch. I’m pretty sure Nathalie saw them. Luckily, I don’t think your father did. I was so shocked I didn’t know what to do so I just shoved them back inside. I honestly have no idea how they got inside there,” she explained, turning pink.

He chuckled, pulling her into an embrace. “Well, maybe we can lose a new pair in the couch,” he said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to quantumchickpea. How these types of topics come up no one really knows.  
> I told her how my couch ate my crochet hook. She asked how a couch eats a crochet hook. I told her they slip down into where they are stitched together. My current one needs to be replaced because they side down into the springs, and I have to try to shake them out.  
> Anyways…. One time our couch ate our friends cell phone. We checked that couch several times. Infact 5 different people checked that couch and didn’t find it.  
> 6 months later I was working on a project while my in-laws were over. I lost a button and it slipped down into couch. I only had 3 of them and I needed all of them, so I needed to get it out. I reached down between the cushion and the arm, and I could feel it slide farther down inside. I did feel something with the tips of my fingers that I could tell wasn’t my button but had no clue what it would be. I pulled out our friends cell phone and a pair of my underwear popped out with it. I totally swore out loud and my father in law who’s a pastor gave me a dirty look for my language. I don’t know if he saw the underwear but I did shove them back down in and had to fish them back out later.  
> After telling her about it she said that I had to turn it into a story and that it would be great. So… Here we are.  
> Honestly we used to put our folded laundry on the couch so I think that’s really how they got down into the couch, maybe that’s what happened here too, but that’s for you to decide.


End file.
